Change of Style
by Rainbow Traveler
Summary: When the famous Shadow king is expected to fly to England on a business trip for six months, he intends to keep the Host club in check by introducing the Host club to his sister, the new manager. HikaruxOC
1. Moment of Truth: Makoto!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OHSHC characters beside Makoto and any future OC's_

Chapter One

**To whom it may concern,**

**When you stumbled upon this letter, I would be long gone and off to England for a business trip in place of my father's. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it was better off this way. I will be gone for about six month. Don't worry, I've found someone perfect to become the Host club's manager until I come back. This person should be coming very shortly.**

**-Kyoya Ootori**

"How can he do that to us?" The angry prince groaned in detests. "Daddy could have at least told Mommy," Tears streamed down the blonde's complexion as he re-read the letter over and over again.

He couldn't believe that his best friend had left for England, leaving him and his club with some stranger.

"Sempai?" The tuneful sound of the one he admired spoke from behind him. He turned around at the mention of his name. "Haruhi? I didn't expect you to be so early," He looked at her with disbelief. Haruhi had never appeared in the third music room early, she was always late from studying in the library. Haruhi looked around the large room and it was surely empty.

She blinked, "I could say the same sempai." She retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Heh, sorry Haruhi," He ran his fingers through his blonde hair with a small smile. "I guess Mommy is sad because Daddy just left." He clutched the letter in his hand tighter. Haruhi blinked once more and eyed the piece of paper in her sempai's hand.

"Tamaki-sempai, is that from Kyoya-sempai?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, no big deal though," Tamaki tried to reassure her, but it didn't work as she raised an eyebrow that the upperclassman. "Really sempai?"

"No," He sighed. "Kyoya is on a business trip for a while; he said he was leaving us with a replacement manager." Haruhi smiled and sat next to Tamaki.

"Don't worry Sempai," She paused. "If I know Kyoya, then the person who's coming is very trustworthy." She smiled knowing that she was right.

Tamaki laughed and patted Haruhi on her back. "You're right Haruhi! I worried for nothing!" His smiled became wider. "Anytime sempai." The door slid open from behind the two students which caused the both of them to turn around.

"Finally! You guys are finally here!" Tamaki threw his arms in the air at the thought that his friends were finally arriving, and boy, did he think wrong.

He turned around with a smile plastered across his face but it soon turned into a small frown, now realizing that it wasn't the Host club members at the door.

Instead, standing at the door was a petite girl whom wore the school's girl's uniform and it didn't look bad on her. She had short, black hair, maybe a little longer than shoulder-length that was placed in two braids, tied with two red ribbons. And in addition, on the crown of her hair, was a small, silver star barrette. Her topaz eyes shown through the rectangular glasses she wore.

"Ano, is this the Host club?" She adjusted her glasses, which, surprisingly reminded the two hosts of someone they knew.

Tamaki was the first to snap out of his trance and smiled. He walked over to the small girl and placed his hands on his hip.

"May I ask whose asking princess?" He cautiously asked her. "Cut the crap Tamaki, I'm here for Kyoya and Kyoya only," The girl suddenly said.

At her words, Tamaki stepped back with shock. He didn't even take notice Haruhi walking to his side nor the rest of the host club member walking in, but couldn't because the girl with glasses stood in the way.

"My, oh, my, Kaoru," One of the orange haired twins shook his head.

"It seems that this princess rejected our Tono." He finished his sentence. The boy known as Kaoru snickered.

"That's just too bad ne Hikaru?" he told his twin. "Mako-chan, don't be mean to Tama-chan!" That small voice spoke from behind her. The girl known as Mako frowned and turned around to face her sempai.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Makoto, not Mako-chan?" She told him sternly, pointing a finger at him. "But Mako-chan is way cuter!" The boy chimed then paused for a moment, as if he was thinking to himself. "Ne, Takashi, I want some cake!"

"Ah, don't forget to brush your teeth." Takashi reminded the boy. He didn't want him to have a cavity, things would turn out just as bad as last time Hunny had one.

"Hai~!" Hunny beamed happily on his Takashi's shoulders. "He's just so hard to resist," Makoto mumbled to herself, hoping that no one would hear her. But apparently, the two similar devils who were near her had overheard this and smirked.

Haruhi had took notice of this and said, "Don't even think about it," glaring at the two mischievous twins. By this time, Tamaki had snapped out of his trance once more and pointed a finger at Makoto.

"Well Mommy isn't here," He shouted at him. "What?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori turned their heads towards their king.

"Kyo-chan isn't here? Why? Does he not like me?" Hunny started to build tears in his eyes.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi murmured quietly and bent down to his cousin's eye level. "He doesn't hate us." He reassures his cousin, wiping a falling tear from his cheek.

"Thank you Takashi!" Hunny smiled at his friend and turned his head to Tamaki once again.

"Where's Kyoya-sempai Tamaki-sempai?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison. "Kyoya has left our family!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"He said someone was supposed to be taking his place." He cried. "What? Kyo-chan would never leave us Tama-chan." Hunny stated.

Makoto rolled her eyes and sighed. She decided it was finally her turn to have a say in this conversation. "He's not leaving for good Hunny-sempai," Makoto stated, folding her arms across her chest. "He's not?" The twins asked in curiosity.

Makoto shook her head. "He would be insane to do so," She mumbled to herself. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, finally figured out this girl who stood before her.

"You're the new manager, aren't you?" Haruhi finally spoke up. Makoto was surprise at her statement as well as the host club. But she smiled, wiping the hint of shock away.

"That would be me, Makoto Ootori," She winked at the host club, whom, now had their mouths wide opened with the exception of Takashi, Hunny, and Haruhi because they had known from the beginning.

* * *

Well, that's it for now.

Please review and tell me how this story turned out.


	2. First as a host!

It was the start of a wonderful Wednesday morning. The sun was out and the animals ran around, chasing after one another.

But inside Ouran is another story as the new manager was hurriedly getting prepared for this year's event for the host club.

"Hiroshi-san, a little more to the right," She pursed her lips in a thin line. Her arms were folded across her chest, a clipboard in one hand and a pen in another. The boy known as Hiroshi leaned to the right as he stood on the tall ladder, bringing the red streamers along with him.

"No wait," Makoto paused as she bit her lips, causing Hiroshi to stop in his tracks.

"To the left," She told the boy. Hiroshi grumbled and scooted to his left, repeating the same actions as before. "Here?" He asked her.

Makoto paused to think for a moment. She had to make sure everything was perfect for this evening and as manager, she would make everyone stay after school just to finish helping. "Perfect!" She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Now tape the streamers on the wall and you'll be done," She ordered Hiroshi.

"For now!" She added and moved along to the next person. Hiroshi groans, he regretted signing up for this.

"Kanako-san, you're doing a wonderful job with the table arrangements!" Makoto stated. "Thank you Makoto-san," Kanako smiled, proud at her work.

"Oi, what's with all the party stuff?" Makoto frowned as she recognized the voice behind her. But nonetheless, Makoto placed a smile on her face and turned around.

"Oh, Hikaru-kun, did you forget already?" She cocked her head to the side. "I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru," The twin frowned.

Makoto laughed. "Don't be silly Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun isn't as out-spoken as you," She clasped her hands together and looked around Hikaru, whom now had a look of shock across his face.

"Speaking of Kaoru-kun, where is he?" She asked, noticing the lack of bodies.

"Why? So you can ask him out?" Hikaru smirked at her. "Why? Are you jealous Hikaru-kun?" She cocked her head to the side.

"As if, I would never go out with someone like you," he scoffed. "Because you love Haruhi?" Hikaru froze in his spot.

"Silly boy, it's so obvious."

"…"

"Too bad Tamaki-sempai got to her first," She teased him. Makoto always had a thing for teasing the boy with his crush of Haruhi, she found it hilarious and wrong at the same time.

Hikaru clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Makoto took notice of his actions and decided to leave him be; after all, she had other problems to worry about.

"When Kaoru-kun comes, I want the two of you to try on your costumes for tonight~" She sang herself away from the angry child.

"Whatever," Hikaru cursed under his breath and went to look for Kaoru.

"Oh Hiroshi-kun~" She walked to the boy whom was now resting on a nearby chair. "What?" He snapped at her from lack of rest.

"Oh, sorry, but we have to get back to work," she stated, checking off streamers off of her clipboard. Hiroshi glared at the girl.

He was tired and wanted rest, but he knew he had no power over an Ootori. Who knows what the girl can do?

A few hours later, right around 4:30, the decorating and snacks had been finished. All the hosts had tried on their costumes, a perfect fit!

As expected from Kaoru and Hikaru's mother. "Aww, you guys look so adorable!" Makoto gawked at the dressed hosts in front of her.

"I swear, she was so different when we meet her," Kaoru mumbled to his brother, making sure that Makoto didn't hear it, and she didn't. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

All the hosts were dressed as a prince. And it was perfect for this event's theme: Fairytale Fantasy. The third music room was decorated so elegantly so that each customer can have their own fairytale.

"You did all of this for one day?" Haruhi asked the girl. Makoto smiled.

"Of course, although it's late, I want every day to be memorable for the girls." She beamed.

"How sweet! Our manager thinks of the customers' feelings!" Tamaki ran to hug the girl, but Makoto stepped to the side, leaving Tamaki on the ground.

"Please don't ruin your costumes; I paid too much money on those." She sighed heavily.

"In a way, she's like Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi, the small brunette commented, watching Tamaki in his corner of woe. Hunny nodded and agreement.

"But Mako-chan eats cake with me!" He cheered.

"Right Takashi?"

"Ah,"

Hunny giggled. "I like this costume, it's very comfortable~"

"It actually is," Haruhi mumbled, pulling her shirt within an arm-length distance.

"It's quite flexible too," She added. Makoto smiled once more. "Of course they are, I've specially designed them to be flexible and flammable."

"So you really did put in all your efforts into these costumes?" Hikaru asked with a shock look.

"Of course, when I was offered this job by nii-san, I couldn't say no," Makoto began, placing her index finger on her chin.

"Did you think I was going to be like nii-san?" She laughed.

"Well, yeah," Kaoru answered for everyone.

"Mako-chan was pretty mean when she first came," Hunny added.

"That's because acting is fun,"

"And Mako-chan didn't like Tama-chan,"

"That's because he was so naïve," She scratched the back of her head with a nervous smiled.

She averted her gaze to the wall clock and gasp. "Oh no! Guys, it's almost time for opening, so get ready." She shooed them off to their designated seats.

And right on time, the first knock to the third music room was heard.

Makoto's face brightened at hearing this. She hurriedly ran over to the door to open it and smiled.

"How beautiful," She gasped as she admired the dresses that the customers wore.

They were simply elegant and in dress. She smiled and moved out of the way, letting the girls walk right inside to room.

"Come in girls and your prince is waiting," she bowed.

Makoto wasn't in costume, but she was still dressed a bit elegantly for the theme.

_ I really hope nii-san doesn't come back soon_, she thought. Not that she didn't want him to come back, but Makoto was already getting the hang of her new job.

* * *

There's not much in this chapter, but please review and rate.

I would really appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. I do own Makoto Ootori.


End file.
